Various electronic material patterns are used in electronic products. For example, in the case of a display, patterns of electronic materials having various functions are used in a color filter substrate, a transistor substrate, an electrode substrate, and the like.
In order to form the electronic material patterns, use of a method such as a photolithography method, a plating method, and a printing method has been conducted.
Currently, it is required that the electronic material patterns used in the electronic products have a finer scale, and thus there is a demand for development of a material, a method, or a device for forming the electronic material pattern.